Captain America vs The Flash
Captain America vs The Flash is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-seventh DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 12! Marvel vs DC! If the Avenger and The Scarlet Speedster were at odds, which superhero would take the win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Flash rushed into the city, beating down aliens that had invaded from out of nowhere. There was already a legion of superheroes all over the city, and Flash happened to be in the area of one Captain America. The pair battled together, taking down a towering alien thanks to a shield strike to the knee and then a flurry of punches through the chest by Flash. The alien toppled backwards, and Flash quickly redirected the body away from a nearby car. "Little sloppy." Flash remarked, looking across at Captain America. The Avenger took exception to this. "If you had just let me deal with him from the start and not interfered-" "You'd have gotten you're ass kicked. You're welcome!" Flash said, but before Barry could think of running away, the Captain launched his shield into the back of the Justice League member. "You seem to have a high opinion of yourself. Let's see if I can dent it." "That shield will be dented first." Flash promised. He then took off at Steve, before the Avenger could even react and drove his fist across his face. Here we go! Flash delivered several more punches, before Steve finally brought his shield around in defence. Flash continued smashing against the defence, but it held up to the challenge. Captain America then shoved Flash against a car and delivered several punches of his own, before kicking the speedster in the side of the head. Flash rushed back into the fight, delivering blinding punches and kicks before uppercutting the Avenger, and then running up the side of a building to catch him, and drag him up the wall. Captain America waited until they reached the roof, before launching his shield right into the chest of The Flash. With Barry momentarily stunned, the Captain delivered a sweeping kick to the legs of the Scarlet Speedster. He then drove his arms into the rib cage of the Justice League member. Flash pulled himself together, and raised his knee into Captain America's throat. Steve backed up, clutching the injury, but Barry wasn't known for giving his foe a breather. He ran literal circles around the Captain, delivering a vicious circle of punches which must have felt like the Captain was battling a hundred men. Flash then stopped the attack and delivered a flurry of kicks into the chest. The Avenger leapt behind a vent and then raised his shield, smashing it against Flash's head. Steve then grabbed Flash by the arm and lifted him over his shoulders, looking to throw his opponent over the roof. Flash squirmed free and delivered yet more punches to the stomach. Steve shut him down by clattering Barry's head with an elbow strike. He then lashed out with an attempted second one, but Flash weaved his head away from the attack. America struck out with his shield, swinging for the fences high and low but Flash dodged them all with according movement. He ducked, and then lashed out with a kick to the knee. He then rose up and thrust kick Steve in the face. But when he attempted another attack, the Avenger caught him by the boot, and snapped the leg over his shoulder. Flash yelled in pain, and his snapped leg seemingly had a huge bulls-eye on it. Steve stomped down on it, and kicked it multiple times trying to incapacitate The Flash. Barry clutched his leg, crying out in pain, and then he realised what Steve was up to. The Avenger raised his shield, ready to cut the leg off entirely with it. Just as Captain America raised his shield to deliver the attack, Flash spun his arms in circles to create a small whirlwind. Small as it may have been, it did just about enough to throw Captain America over the roof. Flash took a couple of seconds to heal his leg, before rushing down the side of the building after his falling foe. He delivered a tremendous blow to his chest. The Captain landed with a thud on the pavement, creating a massive crater where he landed. He picked himself back up, launching the shield at Flash's feet. The speedster leapt over and delivered a stiff right hand to Steve. He then grabbed the Avenger and ran into the Speed Force with him. He carried him all the way to the Jurassic Period, smashing him against the side of a feasting dinosaur, and then into the rocks there before rushing into an arctic setting, smashing the Captain into the icy wall. With Steve stunned, Flash ran a circle around him, which began to rip apart the arctic cave they were in. He then created enough heat to force the ceiling to collapse on Captain America. Just as the ceiling caved, Steve smashed his shield into Flash's head, knocking him over and forcing both combatants to be buried momentarily. Thanks to his speed though, Flash tunnelled out in no time. He then spotted Captain America who was almost back to his feet. With all the speed he could manage, Flash rushed his boot across Steve's head, knocking it off his shoulders. With the Avenger dealt with, Flash sped back to the city where the attack was just as he left it. He set about attacking the nearest alien, disappearing with it into a red blurring light. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: The Flash! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights